Vehicle barrier controllers historically have included a switch to control power to a piston or other device to raise or lower a barrier. The barrier may be a wall or cylinder that rises up from a chamber in a roadway to block a vehicle, or may be an arm type of gate that swings down or slides across the roadway to block a vehicle. Other barriers may operate in further different ways. The switch may be coupled to a mechanical button to be operated by a person, who is in a position to observe the roadway and barrier and make decisions on whether or not to allow vehicles to pass.